Havok: A Tainted Rose Tie-in
by maxdacool
Summary: This tie-in is meant to be read after chapter 9 of "Uncanny Xmen: The Tainted Rose." (please R&R)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Here We Go Again

The avengers mansion, a building housing the earth's mightiest heroes, serving as a base of operations for their day-to-day battles. Over the years, the old building had seen its fair share of attacks. It had seen villainy at its worst. It had seen it all and each time the avengers had come out on top. Even in recent months, Alex summers had succeeded in saving the world from a near apocalypse. Saving the world from a world dictated by his brother and mutants like him, with his same narrow view of the world and its inhabitants. So why now, with this victory, did Alex feel so defeated?  
Alex stood in front of his bedroom mirror, his crystal blue eyes scanning his scared face, His trophy for saving the world. He used to be so beautiful, a pure work of chiseled art, now his once angelic face resembled the monster he felt like inside. His eyes scanned down his face to the scars to the upper right of his peck. The burns mostly stopped there with a few marks lingering over the waistline of his pitch-black briefs.  
So this was his life now. People starring at him everywhere he goes. His own wife not even wanting to sleep in the same bed as him, the same room even. His own daughter, gone, lost in a world that could've been.  
All Alex had to show of his so-called victory was this scar. This damning scar. Alex punched the mirror in front of him, the glass shattering into a webbed formation. It was broken now. Just like him. He watched as the blood dripped down into the cracks of the glass, staining it with the Crimson color of red. He panted loudly. He was so wrapped up in his inner thoughts that he didn't notice the woman behind him, sitting, admiring his inner turmoil as if it were some sort of sick poem.  
She smiled gleefully as he punched the mirror, As he shattered it. She could feel the rage boiling inside of him. It was intoxicating. So much like the man she had fallen for so long ago. So much like the man she had created. He was still there. She was sure of it now more then ever. This may be easier then she thought.  
"Now now," she began with a scolding tone to her voice. "Alex summers, what did that mirror ever do to you. Show you the truth? It is its job. Maybe you shouldn't look if you don't like what you see."  
Alex's eyes glanced over his shoulder in the mirror, not bothering to turn. He saw her distorted body through the cracks in the glass, sitting there on his bed, On Janet's bed. There, Madelyn Pryor sat with a certain entitled pride, as if she owned everything in the room. As if she owned him. He glared at her angrily.  
"Get. Out." He snarled through gritted teeth.  
"Like Janet?" Madelyn asked innocently raising an eyebrow.  
"Get! Out!" Alex spoke sterner this time, turning around to face the woman. Her green eyes peering into his, as if she was peering into his very soul, absorbing his anger, letting it fuel her.  
"Like Lorna?" Maddy questioned again, a grin starting to form on her face.  
"Get! Out!"  
"Like Katie?" Madelyn's grin turned into a full on giddy smile as if she were winning at this little game they were playing.  
Alex lunged out her, wrapping his large hands around her frail neck and tackling her to the bed. "GET OUT MADELYN! NOW! GET OUT OF HERE!" His hands clamped tightly around her, squeezing the air out effectively. He wanted her dead. He wanted to end her for everything she had done, for the manipulation, the Satanism, the mention of his daughter. But he couldn't. Could he?  
"Oooooh that's it," Madelyn coughed out with her ecstatic smile never leaving her face. "I remember this part. This is where you rip off my clothes isn't it? You were also the more kinky of the two." She laughed slightly.  
"STOP IT!"  
"No Alex you stop. You're not going to kill me. We both know you could never kill me. We both know you always loved me more then any of them. Heh Yknow what's funny? Usually I have to manipulate or use mind control to make slave but you, you loved it. It's like you like being bossed around. Having the power of choice taken from your hands. At the end of the day, you love being someone else's bitch Alex summers."  
"You don't know me you psychotic cunt!" He screamed out, a single tear falling from his eye. "You don't know anything about me." He knew that he was lying. She knew everything about him. Out of all of the women Alex knew, Madelyn was the only one that knew him, truly knew him. Maybe that's why he couldn't bring himself to do this, to end it, to stop the suffering, because if he killed her, he killed himself.  
"Don't I? You're favorite dish is pizza but usually you try to be fancy and pretend it's something stupid like caviar or some French word for salad that no one can pronounce. You twitch your right eye when you lie, like right now. Lastly you're no leader. Which brings me to my next question: what are you doing here Alex summers," Madelyn questioned, the smile fading from her face.  
Alex's arms when limp and he let his hold on Madelyn's neck go. She was right. Every last word of it. He was never a leader. That was Scott. He was a follower. Alex climbed off the bed and walked over to the window of the room, looking out it onto the city before him. Sirens and car horns polluted the streets as the light did the sky. It was a plague. Just like the crime. But he never wanted to stop it. He never wanted to lead a team. He just wanted to mean something. To someone. Something he had never done. Never had.  
Madelyn sat up, her flaming red hair falling down into her face. She looked at him standing there, so tall, so muscular, yet he did not carry himself as a leader. He carried himself with loss, with a chip on his shoulder. She had noticed it well before she had decided to come into contact with him.  
Madelyn got up and walked over to him. His mind was cluttered with conflicting thoughts. It would be so easy for her to mold his mind into servitude. But that would be no fun. No, she had to pick out their fondest memories, making them stick out in the mans mind. She had to pick out his doubts, his fears, his hatred and mold them to suit her.  
Madelyn stood next to him, her hand landing on his back, running up and down its toned and muscular scape. She then looked up him. His charred face was so... Interesting to her. He thought of it as a curse but she saw it differently, as a mark of defeat, of a new man, a broken man. She always had loved those.  
"It's all an act," he finally stated, not taking his eyes off the city before him. "This whole squad is a sham, led by the terrorists baby brother. I never wanted this. I never was cut out to be a leader Madelyn. God... I've lost so much... So much for what? My own pride? To prove something to Scott? Prove what? That I'm a failure? Just look at me. I'm done for. Not even my wife wants to look at this face. This damned face, the face of failure. The face of broken promises."  
"The face of a solider," Madelyn objected, placing her hand on the scar. Alex turned to look at her. Sorrow and dread filled his aqua colored eyes. The pain pierced Madelyn's soul, or at least what she had left of one.  
"You are beautiful Alex summers. Where you see imperfections, I see opportunity. I see perfection waiting to happen. This face is not damned. It is beauty. It is art. I love it almost as much as I love you my prince."  
"I'm not you're prince Maddy," Alex turned away in frustration and pain. He wanted nothing more then to throw caution to the wind once more. To be the prince to Madelyn's queen. He always loved her ruling over him. Making all of his decisions for him. He loved being her warrior. Her protector. But he couldn't. He had Janet to look after. He loved her... Even if she didn't love him at the moment. He couldn't go back to being bad. He couldn't abandon the avengers.  
"No... But you could be. Alex please come back. Help me bring Scott to his knees. We can destroy him, save this world from his tyranny. You saw what happens if he wins."  
"I saw what happens if the apocalypse twins win."  
"Is Scott winning really any different? He's already on a collision course to destroy everything is mutants have worked so hard for. He's setting us back. If he wins millions of innocence will die."  
"Since when do you care about innocence Maddy?" Alex questioned with a sneer.  
"I could care less about them. But I do care about Scott being happy. Winning will make him very happy and I cannot have that happen. Together with you as my warrior, we can stop him. We can be happy. Together. Forever. Like it always should have been. I'll make it so you'll never be hurt again Alex. I can fix you."  
Alex stood there a moment, examining Madelyn. He wanted to end this. End all of this madness. He wanted to recount her betrayal, Her acts of tyranny. But could. All he could remember was their late nights of laughter, of pure of utter happiness. Alex leaned in quickly, kissing Madelyn passionately on the lips, letting her control flow over him, Her sweet control. His eyes closed as they kissed but hers stayed open wide. She smirked sinisterly, weaving through his brain, leaving her psychic imprint, branding him. He would never leave her again.  
He pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes. "I never stopped loving you...," Alex spoke getting down on one knee. "... My queen."  
Madelyn smiled sinisterly. She had won.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The False Prince

The clashing of swords rang out through the matted room. Alex staggered back almost loosing his grip on the hilt in his hand. He wheezed heavily, sweat dripping down his Rosy red cheek. He was exhausted. They had been at this for hours now and neither hand gone down yet.  
The man in front of Alex wore a full fencing uniform, complete with a pitch black helmet covering his face, much unlike the suit Alex was forced to where. Alex's muscular body adorned the attire of one of Selene's mindless hounds. A black, skintight, jump suit with spikes down the arms and legs.  
The man stabbed his sword through the air toward the man. Alex dodged each advance, jumping out of the man path. He swung his own sword back in the mans direction, thinking he would stab him in the back. But the mans reflexes were fast and the two swords met once more with a metallic clang.  
Alex stood his ground, pressing his sword into the other aggressively. This was going to end and it was going to end now. Alex grunted as he pressed his sword as hard as he could into that of his opponents. The opponent didn't even budge.  
"Your impatience betrays you, son." The man spoke blatantly. He then in on swift motion, ducked and pulled his sword down with him. Alex staggered forward, falling to the floor. He rolled over and reached for his sword but before his hand could reach it, he felt the firm bottom of a boot press down on his chest and the sharpened blade of a katana press at his throat. He had fail.  
"Failure." The man kicked in Alex's jaw and got off of him, extend his hand to help his blonde apprentice up.  
Alex stared at the hand for a moment, clutching onto his jaw as blood dripped from his lips. The look was that of distrust, of hatred. The man sighed and removed his mask to show the apprentice his true face. A face of pale blue. A face with a red diamond in its forehead. A face of sinister misdeeds. The face of sinister.  
"Come now, son. Up you go."  
Alex hated that word. Son. Sinister was no father of his. Not in any meaning of the word. He was constantly trying to experiment on him... On Scott. Turn them into abominations of nature. He had always taken a certain interest in the brothers. But Alex never thought sinister would have kept him alive this long and he probably wouldn't have if not for Madelyn.  
But nevertheless of who sinister used to me, now he was Alex's master, his father. Or at least that's what he was forced to call the man. Madelyn had thought it was necessary for the training to work. More and more as these days turned into weeks, Alex began to wonder if she was truly training him to be a prince or just a glorified hound for Selene to have when she was done with him.  
Alex took Sinister's hand and stood, not daring to speak. Sinister smiled as he examined his prize. He had waited so long to have the Summers boys. Now here he had one so... Obedient. One depowered by the fashionable collar around his neck. One unable to escape even if he had wanted to.  
Sinister ran his hands behind Alex's head, through his now long blonde locks. So untamed. These days Alex had little time for personal grooming. Even his face now spurt the beginning of a blonde beard. Sinister was pleased with the mans resilience. His training was nearly complete now and once Madelyn's plans were done with, sinister would have all the original little xmen to experiment on at will. He would have Jean grey. And Alex would help bring that plan to fruition.  
"What is it father?" Alex asked in a monotone voice, trying to pronounce the last word that sounded so foreign in his mouth.  
"Pride. I'm proud of what I have built in you my boy."  
Alex wanted to roll his eyes in disgust, to punch the psychopath in his treacherous lips. But he couldn't bring himself to. He was powerless against the man. Against them all. Even if he wanted to leave, he couldn't. Not while the collar was around his neck.  
"Now now sinister," a voice rang to the right of the two men. They both turned to look at its origin. There, leaning in the doorway, was Madelyn Pryor. She pushed herself off the frame and began to walk into the room towards the two men. "I helped a little too."  
"My queen." Alex stated, getting down on one knee for the woman.  
"Discipline. You taught him discipline." Sinister admitted.  
Madelyn walked over to Alex, placing her hand on his shoulder, signaling him to rise. Then she turned her attention to sinister.  
"It is time." She stated. "Their teleported is distracted and I have thinned out their numbers adequately. They should prove of little resistance. Is he ready?"  
"Alex has yet to perfect him mutant abilities..."  
"His blasts do not effect Scott. The collar will stay on the entire time. Can't have my little solider getting cold feet." Madelyn smiled softly at her prince how responded with an annoyed glare. He had wanted the cursed device off since day one. It made him feel like a pet. One that needed a leash. He could not believe that Madelyn did not trust him after all they had been through together. After he had stayed here for weeks. It took everything in him to keep his mouth shut. Something told him that she knew how he felt.  
"Well our little project has been ready for weeks. Shall I fetch him?"  
Madelyn nodded and sinister walked out to retrieve their secret weapon. Madelyn then turned to Alex who was fiddling with his collar, annoyed by its tightness.  
"You promised it would come off."  
"It doesn't need to."  
"You promised."  
"And now I'm saying no Alex. You are not my equal in this. You are my warrior. My warrior that I need to keep under control and if that little device keeps you take then so be it." She stated tugging his hand away from it.  
"I thought I was your prince..." Alex turned his head away from her, betrayed. He had thought that she loved him, trusted him. That they were I this together. But now he felt as if he was her play thing. He very own hound.  
"Will you stop that? You're not a hound." Madelyn pulled his face towards hers, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"I sure am dressed like one." He replied looking down at the shameful leather garment.  
"That is cause your true suit is in the process of being made. Alex summers we are doing this together and after wards we will live happily ever after together. Forever. Just bare the collar a few more day and I will know your devotion is true."  
He could do that. Couldn't he? It wasn't much to ask. Especially for happiness with her. Alex opened his mouth to speak once more but was cut short by sinister and Selene entering the room before them.  
Selene dragged three hounds behind her on their collars. They snarled like rabid animals through their gags. It was hard for him to imagine that they were once human. Once men. Madelyn had assured him that they were vile men at that but it still did not feel right to him.  
Once the two were half way in, Alex noticed sinister and what he was toting behind him. Alex's eyes opened widely. He felt a knot forming in his stomach as they approached. He wanted to vomit. This couldn't be real. It couldn't. He had to be dreaming. But this was no dream. It was a terrible nightmare.  
Sinister grinned devilishly as he stopped, presenting their little secret weapon. "Alex, welcome your brother in arms." There before Alex stood a young blonde haired boy, clothed in a revealing hound suit. One that showed more skin then he had thought to be appropriate. The boys skin was flushed red all over. Large wings stuck out of his back. But there was something very off about they wings. They had been stripped of all feathers and flesh. Leaving nothing but the bone frame outlines.  
"Warren?" Havok questioned fearfully stepping forward. He took the boys hand and looked into his eyes. They were pitch black with a red ring in the center that followed Alex as he moved his head around to examine his body. The boy growled slightly at all the unwanted attention.  
"Oh that's not warren. Well not anymore. He's mostly a hound but with a few... Added advantages. Isn't he beautiful?"  
An uneasy feeling gripped Alex again as he staggered back. "You... You monsters. I can't believe I trusted you. You're all insane." Alex looked down at his hands, covered in the black leather of the jump suit. "I can't believe I didn't see it. What you were doing to me. Dear god." Alex reached for his collar, trying desperately to tear it off. "I'm gonna stop you. I'll tell Scott. I'll... I'll..."  
Madelyn let out a sigh. "Pity. I liked manipulating you. Oh well. I guess Selene had the right idea all along." Madelyn snapped her fingers and Alex shut up, squatting to the ground and panting out of his mouth like a dog. She then turned to her associates and smiled grimly, Alex walking on all fours over to her side.  
"Well now that one summers brother is taken care of, let's focus on the other. The time has come to destroy Scott summers."  
(To be continued in uncanny xmen: the tainted rose)


End file.
